Mangled Memories: Nowhere To Run
by MrTK-AUS
Summary: Leaving their life behind, Cameron, Vixey, and Foxy have to travel the state in search of Pamplin City, a wanted hitman hot on their trail, all awhile trying to hold onto their lives and their sanity. But they still have to face their biggest challenge yet, a challenge harder than an angry dead eye, a challenge harder than an alternate universe, the challenge of... each other.
1. Paul's Return

**Author notes:**

 **This is not for younger viewers, there will be 18+ content!**

 **Welcome to the OFFICIAL SEQUAL to Mangled Memories! First off, I'm releasing this early as I'll be going on holidays soon and I'd rather early then late! I have learned from my mistakes on Mangled Memories and I'm going to be aiming at improving this story. Please note that you have to read the first story to get what the fuck is going on here. Surprisingly, I don't have much to say here, so here's the important stuff:**

 **I rated M for:** **Minor Drug Use, Strong Language, Mention of Rape, Possible Depiction of Rape, Strong Violence, Sexual References, and Strong Sexual Activity. (Also possible sex scenes in the future).**

 **I'd probably rate this (using the Australian rating system) an 'MA' or an 'R'. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

 _It surrounded me, consumed me. Darkness. I was finally here... but it was worth it, at least I hoped._

 _"Here I am..." I said softly as I floated aimlessly around the void. "I tried... I succeeded... but at what cost?" I whispered to myself, my voice not echoing anywhere. "I hope you're going on well without me, even if you'll probably forget about me... but I won't forget you," I thought as a tear rolled down my cheek. "_ Vixey _... Foxy... Lolly... heh, you always hated that nickname" I smiled to myself, giving me the slightest amount of joy in this_ bland _situation... joy... something I wouldn't have much of anymore. "I'm sorry everyone," I said softly, another tear rolling down my cheek as I floated aimlessly through the darkness._

 _ **Some Time Earlier...**_

"Fuck!" I yelled as I bounded out of bed, I sprinted to the door and held it close before turning the lock as the door handle moved.

"There's no escaping me, Cameron" Paul called out as he started banging at the door.

"What do we do? We're trapped!" Foxy called out.

"Grab your shit, we're leaving" I called out as I grabbed my backpack out of the drawer before packing it with a spare change of clothes, my wallet, phone and phone charger. I threw it onto my back before running to the window, I tried to pry it open to no avail. I grabbed a lamp off the bedside table and with a hard hit, the window shattered into a million pieces, the lamp hitting the concrete below with a smash.

I looked outside, it was a one-story drop, but to my luck below the window was an open dumpster filled with garbage bags. I looked back into the room before laying my eyes on Foxy and Vixey, watching me as I frenzied around.

"Don't fucking stand there like idiots, let's go!" I called out as I pulled the sheets off my bed before laying it on the window frame to avoid cutting myself on the glass.

"Listen, we're going to have to jump," I said as I turned to Foxy and Vixey.

"What? That's a one-story drop, we'll break something for sure" Foxy replied.

"There's a dumpster down there, trust me" I replied as I started climbing out of the window, I dangled my legs out the window, holding onto the window frame as I slowly lowered myself as far as I could go. With a deep breath, I let go. Everything seemed to slow as I fell, seemingly free falling in slow motion, but before I knew it I landed in the dumpster with a thud. I laid there for a couple of seconds before sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Foxy called out from the broken window, I looked up to see him leaning out of the window, looking over me.

"I'm fine, your turn" I replied as I climbed out of the dumpster, the fall left me a tad bit shaken but it didn't really affect me as adrenaline overtook that feeling.

"Shit, he's getting in" I heard Vixey call out. I watched as Foxy climbed out of the window before jumping down into the dumpster as well before Vixey did the same, almost landing on top of him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"We're fine" Foxy replied.

"Come on, we have to get to my car," I said as I looked both directions. Right was blocked by a chain link fence and left was clear. I flinched as I heard the door break open followed by soft footsteps.

"Come on!" I called out as I ran to the left, Paul running to the window before a set of gunshots echoing through the air as the bullets ricocheted off the ground, kicking up dust and sparks as they did so. I finally made it around the corner, Foxy and Vixey following close behind.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked as we ran down the street towards the motel parking lot.

"I was hit" Foxy replied, I turned back to see him holding his shoulder as he ran, a soft trickle of oil seeping through his fingers.

"W-we'll sort that out later, quick" I called out as we jumped over the waist-high brick wall before taking cover against the wall of the office. I peeked around the corner, up on the balcony was Paul in a police uniform, overlooking the car park with his gun drawn.

"Listen, move low and fast, just get to the parked cars" I whispered to Foxy and Vixey. I looked back over to the cars before making a sprint, as I reached the cover of a parked car, a bullet shattered the window of the car I was behind, the glass shards covering the ground.

"Come on" I mouthed to Foxy and Vixey as I waved them over. I watched as Foxy turned to Vixey, whispering something to her before turning back to face me. He peeked around the corner before making a sprint towards the cars, with a slide, he made it behind the car alongside me before waving Vixey over. She peeked around the corner as well before sprinting over, clearing the gap in a matter of seconds. I reached into my pocket and stumbled for my car keys before pulling them out and hitting the electronic unlock button, a loud beep coming from somewhere in the small carpark.

"That one over there," Vixey said as she pointed to my car. I peeked out from behind the corner before turning back to Foxy and Vixey.

"Let's go" I whispered. Using the cars as cover, we all sprinted towards my car, gunshots echoing through the air, bullets colliding with cars causing shattering windows and loud car alarms. Before long, we reached my car. I sprinted to the front seat and swung the door open, I climbed over the passenger side and into the driver's seat as Foxy and Vixey climbed into the back. Loud gunshots echoing through the air, one hitting the front windscreen causing a large hole as I ducked my head down.

"Keep your heads down" I called out to Foxy and Vixey. I pulled out my car keys and stumbled for the ignition before starting the engine, I quickly threw it into gear and screeched out of the parking space, through the motel garden and onto the main road.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

"Fuck!" I grunted to myself as I reloaded the pistol, I shoved it back into the holster before climbing over the railing, doing a roll as I landed. I quickly got to my feet and ran to my car, climbing inside and flicking the sirens on before I screeched out of the parking lot after the black sedan that flew down the road.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

"He's in a fucking cruiser," Cameron said as he looked at the police car in the rearview mirror. "Sirens flashing and all" he added as we swerved in and out of traffic.

"Can I get something for this wound?" I asked as I pulled my hand away from the wound, looking at the oil that stained my hand before putting it back.

"Of course," he said as he opened the glovebox before grabbing a small box out.

"You take care of this, Vixey. I have to drive" he said as he threw the box back to Vixey. I watched as she opened the box revealing a pile of white rags. She pulled about 40cm out before biting it off.

"How are you feeling" she whispered to me, concern in her voice.

"Fine, just wrap the thing around it" I replied.

"Yeah, of course," she said with a warm smile. She gently pulled it around my arm, wrapping the wound up before tying it into place.

"It'll have to do for now," Cameron said from the front seat.

"Thanks, Cam" I smiled.

"Don't mention it" he replied.

"Yeah, thanks, Cameron" Vixey smiled, only getting a sigh and a simple huh huh in return.

"Don't worry about it" I whispered to Vixey.

"I'll get through to him... hopefully" she replied.

"What are we planning?" I asked.

"I don't fucking know... we need to shake him off, get him off our trail" Cameron replied.

"How can we do that?" I asked as I peered out the back windscreen, the police car gaining fast.

"I don't know, I'm going to head for the freeway, okay? We'll work this out when we get this fucker away" Cameron replied as he fixed up the rearview mirror.

"Do you know which way the freeway?" I asked.

"Vaguely" he replied as we screeched around the corner, Paul following closely behind.

"I've got an idea to throw him off," Cameron said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If we get out of his sight we can turn down one of those back streets" he replied. I watched as he darted his eyes around before seemingly finding what he was looking for, we drove up to an intersection and skidded around the corner, taking a sharp left. We drove down the street for a couple of seconds before Cameron took another sharp left, turning us down an alleyway.

We smashed through the chain link fence, the car's right side scraping against the brick wall, sending sparks and paint flying. It wasn't long until we came to an opening, the car turned to the side and jolted forward as Cameron slammed on the brakes, stopping us in a spot out of view of the street. We sat in silence, the only sound being Cameron's heavy breaths.

"What-"

"Shush," Cameron said, cutting me off. The car dropped to silence for a couple of seconds before a pair of sirens went past.

"We escaped" Cameron smiled.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I'm going to check the damage," Cameron said as he climbed out of the car, quickly circling it before climbing back in.

"Just some scraped paint and dents," Cameron said.

"Nothing serious?" I asked.

"Luckily, let's get going, if we can get to the freeway we can leave the city" he replied.

"Then what?" I asked.

"I don't know" Cameron replied. "Let's just get out of here" he added as he started reversing out of the ally

 _ **Later...**_

I sighed to myself as I drove down the freeway, the headlights of my car guiding the way. The freeway was scattered with cars along with tall forests to either side, we already left the city outskirts and the freeway was crowded, to say the least. I pulled my phone out and checked the time. 8:23pm. I looked up at the bullet hole in the windscreen, covered over with duct tape. I sighed to myself as I turned one of the knobs on the centre console up, increasing the heat that came out of the car, it was warm, a nice toasty warm and that I was grateful for. I put my eyes back on the road before yawning to myself.

"Foxy," I whispered aloud as I looked into the rear view mirror. Foxy and Vixey were asleep, Vixey snuggling up to Foxy as they slept peacefully. I smiled to myself before looking back at the road, I was happy for them, they were perfect for each other. I sighed to myself as I went over the words in my head again, for the first time of my adulthood I felt sort of lonely. I pondered whether I would ever have someone to hold close at night, but honestly, all I could do was ponder, something like that would never come to a 29-year-old-that-acts-like-he's-still-21 virgin like myself, that's the harsh reality of life right there.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I stared at the phone in my hands, the only word on screen was 'Searching'. All I could get were constant signals appearing and dropping all over the place. I sighed to myself before placing my phone onto the centre console, watching the cars that zoomed down the freeway, headlights lighting the road ahead. I let out a long yawn before slowly closing my eyes, taking a payload off my eyelids. Ding! I opened one of my eyes and peeked down at the phone.

"Signal found," I said to myself as I picked up my phone. I opened the map and looked at the location. About 5 minutes up the freeway. I placed my phone back into the centre console before starting the engine and flicking my sirens on, screeching off the side of the road and onto the freeway.

 _ **Later...**_

As I neared I turned my sirens off, trying to keep my anonymity, for the time being, I wanted to get the jump on them. I looked down at my phone, I was in the exact area the signal was coming from. I looked around, scanning my eyes over the different cars. There he was. I smiled to myself before pulling into his lane, right behind his car.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I yawned to myself once more, trying my hardest to stay awake, I was planning on stopping at one of those freeway side rest stops to buy a coffee from MacDonald's or something. I flinched as the car driving behind me flashed their headlights, I fixed up the rearview mirror and looked back, driving behind me was a police car.

"Shit," I said to myself, I couldn't exactly tell who the driver was, to be honest, I was just hoping it wasn't Paul, but here was no way he could've found me, I was long gone. I looked back at the road and continued driving, trying to push back the feeling it was somehow Paul. BANG! My head jolted back and the car swerved as the police car rammed into the back of me, their sirens turning on as they did so. I started speeding up, the police car keeping close before it rammed into the back of me again. It was Paul, there was no doubting it.

"What's happening?" Vixey mumbled from the back seat.

"Do you both your seat belt on?" I asked as I looked back, Vixey sitting up as Foxy slowly awoke.

"Is that Paul?" Vixey asked as she looked back at the police car.

"Yes," I replied as I sped up, the police car in close pursuit. I swerved in and out of traffic, most of which was moving out of the way due to Paul's sirens.

"How the fuck did he find us?" Foxy asked.

"I have no idea" I replied as we continued the chase.

"Cameron?" Foxy asked.

"What?" I asked frantically as I constantly moved my vision back and forth between the rear-view mirror and the road, trying not to rear end any traffic.

"Cameron, he's really close" he replied. Almost instantly the car jolted forward and swerved sharply as Paul rear-ended us. As I tried to regain control I looked back to see Paul speed up to the side of my car, one quick turn and he hit the side, my car swerving as it skidded out of control.

"FUCK!" I yelled out as it hit another motorist before rolling off the side of the road and into a ditch, I hit my head on the window causing a crack before my seatbelt came loose, flinging me into the passenger side of the car. As quickly as it started, the car came to a stop on its side, a small trickle of smoke rising from underneath the bonnet.

"Fuck... my ankle" I grunted as I looked around.

"Are you okay?" Foxy asked.

"I might have a concussion, I hit it pretty damn hard" I replied as I felt my head, a trickle of blood from where I hit it. I looked up at the driver's side that was now facing the sky, the window had a crack along with a small patch of blood.

"Hopefully you don't" Foxy replied.

"Get into the front" I mumbled as I grabbed my bag, strapping it onto my back before looking back to Foxy and Vixey, they did as I asked and climbed into the front, following my lead as I climbed out of the front windscreen that was reduced to nothing but glass shards. I climbed out and landed on the cold, moist grass. I looked up at the freeway, a small crowd of five motorists gathered at the side of the road, trying to see what just happened.

"The police car's coming back, don't worry" one of the onlookers called out. Don't worry.

"Fuck, Paul's coming back, run" I whispered as I stumbled to my feet.

"Where?" Foxy replied.

"The fucking forest, come on, let's go!" I called out as I ran towards the forest, the police sirens getting closer by the second.

"Come on, quick!" I called out as I limped into the forest, Foxy and Vixey following close behind.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I slammed on the brakes, peering out of the window at the car that tipped off the side of the freeway. I quickly climbed out of the car and pushed through a small group of people before sliding down the ditch, climbing to my feet and drawing my weapon as I did so. I quickly moved to the shattered windscreen, aiming my gun into the car. Empty.

"Officer, they ran into the forest!" One of the onlookers called out. I peered up at him before looking back at the tall trees that lined the freeway.

"Thanks" I replied as I walked into the forest, my weapon raised as I moved slowly and quietly between the trees.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

"Argh, shit, I can't keep running on my leg" I muttered out as I came to a stop.

"What are we meant to do?" Foxy asked as he pulled my arm over my shoulder army man style, helping me along by taking the weight off my leg.

"We need to rest" I replied as I ushered them to stop, they did as I asked as we all came to a stop in the middle of the woods, the sirens and sound of cars rushing by only being a soft mumble that got cancelled out by the dense forest.

"What about Paul?" Vixey asked.

"I can't keep walking on this leg" I replied as I pulled away from Foxy's grip before sitting down against a tree, using my backpack as a makeshift pillow. I moved my leg up to my lap before pulling the leg of my jeans up, revealing a patch of blood. I felt my hand over it for a break, it was seemingly dislocated, either way it was still bad. I pulled my hand back before looking at it, a small patch of blood on it. I wiped it on the tree I leant against before pulling the jeans back down.

"Are you alright?" Vixey asked.

"Uh... I-I'll get through" I replied.

"What about you Vix, did you get hurt?" Foxy asked as he turned to Vixey.

"I'm fine, how's the bullet wound?" She replied.

"It's coming along alright" he replied as he moved the rag up, checking the bullet wound before pulling it back down. "Just consider yourself lucky, Vix" he smiled, getting no response. I looked up to see Vixey staring blankly forward, her ears moving around, a look of concentration on her face.

"Vixey?" I asked.

"Shh, can you hear that?" She asked as she gave me a stopping motion with her hand. We sat in silence for a couple of seconds before she finally moved, she looked off in the forest for a couple of seconds before a look of fear formed on her face.

"It's Paul" she whispered frantically. My eyes widened as she spoke the words, I looked in the direction she was facing, noticing a dark figure slowly moving through the trees.

"Hide!" I said as I scrambled to my feet, I quickly dived over a dirt mound, pushing myself behind the roots of a tree that hung down, I was quickly joined by Foxy who did the same as me, hiding between the tree roots.

"Where's Vix?" Foxy whispered as he turned to me.

"I don't know" I whispered back as I moved my head out, looking around the dark forest. I laid my eyes on a figure that stood against a tree, seemingly panicked. It was Vixey.

"Come on" I mouthed as I waved her over.

"I can't" she mouthed back as she peeked around the tree, quickly shooting her head back almost a split second later. I peeked up to where I last saw Paul, he was nearing our location with his gun held like a special ops agent would, scanning the area while looking back and forth, slowly moving forward. I watched as he grabbed something off his belt before grabbing back onto his gun, I quickly ducked back behind the mound as his torch lit up before moved around the area, searching for us.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I moved the torch around the ground and trees, looking for the duo that has somehow managed to outrun me so many times before. I laid my torch on a tree, the base of it having a small trickle of blood. I walked over and rubbed a bit onto my finger, it was definitely human, fresh too. I wiped the blood off my finger onto my pants before scanning the ground. Just what I was looking for. I laid my torch on a set of three footprints, two sets being paws and one being human. They looked fresh so they were close by, there was no mistaking it.

"Cammy~" I rung out in a playful voice, my voice echoing through the forest. "I know you're here~" I called out again, shining my torch around. "You and your robot friends~" I added with a smile. I stood still and listened to the surroundings, although all I could hear was the cold breeze that moved through the trees. I turned the torch off and clipped it back onto my belt before pulling out my phone, I moved through a couple of menus before scrolling through my contacts, tapping onto the one labelled 'Cameron'. I hovered my finger over the call button as I continued to walk around.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

We sat as still as possible, not moving an inch. I peeked my head out slightly to see Vixey still against the tree, moved from standing to sitting with her hands cupped over her mouth, she was terrified. I peeked out a bit further out to see where Paul was, he slowly moved around with his phone held to the side, I had no idea what he was up to but I didn't like it. I slowly moved back behind the mound as he grew closer. I turned to Foxy who was surprisingly calm before I looked back down at my feet, continuing to keep as silent as possible. A loud ring made me jump as my phone started ringing from my backpack, the sound echoing through the forest.

I quickly stumbled for the bag before pulling it out, spamming the hang-up button as fast as I could. When I hit it and the ringing stopped, I read the words on the screen. 'Paul - Call Ended'. The screen dimmed out as I held it to my chest. I jumped as the ring went off again, I quickly hit the hang up button once more before holding it to my chest again. I peeked up to see Paul slowly moving towards our hiding spot. Fear overcoming my body, I turned to Foxy and motioned him to the side. I moved alongside him towards a tree, slowly and silently. We reached it and hid behind, Paul reaching our hiding spot with his weapon drawn.

I listened as a soft whimper overcome the wind, I turned to see Vixey move behind the tree out of Paul's sight. Paul seemingly heard her whimper as well as he turned in her direction, weapon raised as he slowly walked towards the tree she was hiding behind. I flinched slightly as Foxy let out a soft growl, I turned to him with a look on my face stating 'don't do anything stupid'. I watched as he kneeled down before picking up a sizable rock before throwing it in the direction of Paul. Unable to stop it, I just peeked out from behind the tree and watched as the rock hit him, himself being mere meters away from Vixey. He turned to our direction as he aimed his gun around, possibly trying to locate where the rock was thrown from. I watched as he slowly grabbed his phone before raising it in the air, if he rung it now he'll know exactly where I was.

"Throw it" Foxy whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Throw your phone away, it'll lead him straight to us!" He whispered back, this time a bit louder. I looked at the phone in my hands, I wasn't exactly ready to throw it away, it was the most expensive thing I owned.

"I don't want to" I replied.

"It's fucking technology, just buy another" he whispered back, starting to get frustrated. With a deep breath, I gave into his demands and threw my phone in the opposite direction of us, listening as it hit the ground with a bang that echoed through the forest before my ringtone was heard faintly in the distance. I peeked out from behind the tree to see Paul start walking in the direction the ringtone came from, I wasn't expecting it to work but it somehow did. As Paul moved a certain distance away, Foxy ran from behind the tree over to where Vixey was hiding, myself following him close behind. As we reached the tree I noticed Vixey sitting against it, seemingly a bit shaken. Foxy pulled her to her feet before pulling her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Foxy asked.

"I'm fine... that was intense" she replied with a chuckle as she returned the hug. I just sighed.

"Don't want to ruin the moment, but we need to leave" I replied as I ushered them to follow me. They did as I asked and we quickly but silently ran through the forest, I was more or less limping because of my ankle, but any distance between me and that hitman would be considered good in my book.

A couple of seconds passed before we came across a road, one seemingly leading for miles either direction, a soft fog settling on the ground.

"Where are we, can you see any street signs?" I asked.

"Who cares!?" Foxy replied. "I see a bloody car, quick, help me flag them down" he added as he stepped onto the side of the road, waving his hands in the air. I looked in the direction he facing, a pair of headlights piercing the fog. Vixey and I joined him in trying to flag it down and before long their headlights hit us, the car slowing down before slowly coming to a stop in front of us, it was just a black van, nothing more.

"You folks need any help?" He asked as he rolled the window down, the man wore a pair of sunglasses on his head and looked like he was in his late 30's, he wore a singlet along with a pair of green camo cargo shorts, he seemed at least somewhat trustworthy.

"Can you help us, someone's after us" Vixey asked.

"Someone's after you? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Please, we're hurt and need to get out of here," Foxy said as he stepped forward.

"Sure, jump in the back, better not be serial killers or anything" he replied with a smile.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much," Vixey smiled as we walked to the back of his van before opening the back doors, the back was empty with only four, small cardboard boxes taking up space. Foxy and Vixey climbed in first before sitting down alongside Foxy, I climbed in as well before pulling the doors shut, sitting down opposite of Foxy and Vixey before dropping my bag to the side.

"I'm guessing this will be a pretty interesting story," the guy said as he positioned his rearview mirror up on us before starting to drive once again.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I looked down at the phone laying on the ground, the screen cracked and the words 'Paul - Missed Call' on screen. I growled to myself as I picked it up before slamming it to the ground.

"How the hell could I have been so stupid?!" I said to myself, I walked right into their plan and now I lost my way of tracking him... although, Cameron's phone was only one of my ways of tracking him. This wasn't over... not yet at least, I was never known as one to give up. _Never_.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

 **There's the first chapter of Mangled Memories: Nowhere To Run, tell me what you think in the form of a review!**


	2. Games

**Author Notes:**

 **Holy shit, I know. Sorry, everyone, I'm a lazy cunt. It's been a while since I last uploaded, but after a bit of trying and going through that whole takedown thing, I think the creativity is finally running through my veins again. I won't be uploading as often as I was before, but I'll try to keep this account active. I also won't be uploading a new story every other day, I now realise I was just putting more pressure on myself by doing that. I'll only be uploading a new story when I've actually got a plan for it. Appreciate all the people that have stuck around, means a lot. And so, without further ado, procrastination man finally did something. Enjoy.**

* * *

The van jolted up as we hit a pothole, having no seat belts back here made the trip all the harder, but still, at least I wasn't laying in a body bag on the side of the freeway.

"Where are we going to go?" Vixey asked, looking up, followed by Foxy who sat next to her, it seemed he's been wanted to ask that question as well.

"Honestly" I sighed. "I have no idea"

"Well do we have a plan?" She asked, raising her voice.

The ride returned to silence, I raised my head a bit to look at the driver in the front.

"Where you off to?" I asked.

"Whitewood" he replied.

"There it is" I sighed. "That's our plan"

"Well-"

"Say, dude and, uh, fox lads, could you explain what's going on? What I've gotten myself into?" The driver asked, positioning the rear view mirror back on us.

The three of us exchanged looks at each other, deciding who was going to tell him. I let out a sigh, "guess I'll tell you"

"Go ahead, I'm listening"

"Well..." I looked down at my lap, collecting the words. "You know Paul? The hitman?"

"Yeah, he escaped prison back over in New Athens, what about him?"

A short silence followed as I looked down at my ankle, a patch of blood soaking into my jeans. I gently felt over it, I mean, it didn't seem dislocated. I looked back up at the guy, "he's after us"

"Fuck off, be serious"

"It's true" Vixey chimed in.

"And he's armed" Foxy added, holding his shoulder.

"Fine, I'll just roll with it, why's he after you?"

"You know the Freddy Fazbear's that got shutdown? It was because Paul's the owner, and I got him arrested" I went over the details, trying to piece it together, cause honestly, I couldn't even believe it and I lived through the damn thing.

"Wait..." he trailed off from the front seat. "Earlier this week... uh..."

"Yeah?"

"Carter... Carter... C-CAMERON!" He called out suddenly, making me flinch. "You're the night guard, you were on TV, you took down those 3 armed guys with nothing but a baton!" He chuckled, looking back at me.

"But didn't..." Foxy looked over at me before trailing off, deciding to keep his mouth shut.

"Man, hey, listen, you and your fox pals can come with me to my new place up in Whitewood, at least 'till you get back on your feet"

I looked up at him before looking over at the others, silently muttering to myself.

"We appreciate it but we don't wanna get you hurt"

"No, no no, it's fine, just for a week"

"I... I mean..." I looked at the others before coming to an agreement with myself. "Sure, thanks, but just for a day or two"

"And after that?" Foxy whispered.

"I'm guessing we haven't thought that far yet. We're just a lost cause" Vixey responded.

We sat in silence for a couple of seconds, just looking across at each other, I was mostly thinking, she did have a point. I rested my head back against the van's side before letting out a long sigh.

"I dunno"

"I mean, come on, y-y-you humans have relatives and stuff, right?" I nodded in agreement. "Well, could you contact a friend? A cousin, brother, sister? Anyone that could help us?"

The ride once again returned to silence as we continued to look at each other, Vixey seemed desperate for a way out of all this, to be honest, we all were.

"Zach..." I muttered under my breath. "Zach Welch, my cousin"

"Can he help us?"

"I mean, he knows a lot, but he's across state in Pamplin City" I rested my head in my hands. "But he's our best bet, I mean, we could get to Whitewood and catch a cab, a bus or even hitchhike, but he'll know what to do"

"Can you call him?"

I looked directly at Foxy who gave me an annoyed look in return, saying, "it would've led him right to us"

A soft clunk echoed through the back of the van as a phone landed in the centre of us, a black touchscreen smartphone, an old model at that. We all looked up at the driver who gave us a smile.

"I like to eavesdrop"

I grabbed the phone and turned the screen on, the background a selfie of the driver with two others, presumably friends, on top of a bridge in a city I didn't recognise. I unlocked the phone and quickly tapped the call button, trying my hardest to remember his number. When it finally came to me I entered it in, hitting the call button and hoping I was at least close. It started ringing.

 **-Perspective Change-**

I rested my hand on the steering wheel, the other on my phone, driving aimlessly through the open road, no other cars in sight. Honestly, this whole ordeal was getting annoying. But I had a few ideas.

Passport monitoring, check. If he tries to leave the country it'll flag.

Credit card, check. Any purchases and it'll lead me right to him, and seeing as he lost his phone that was the best I could do. He's as good as gone.

I looked out the window at the passing trees, the tall woodland forest reaching towards the sky on both sides. Seeing how this place was decently secluded, it wouldn't hurt to tap into the cell tower, there wouldn't be many outgoing calls in the area, and hey, I could get lucky. With a couple of taps, a single active call appeared on the list. I clicked it, holding the phone to my ear. A couple of rings, before a voice picked up.

"Hello unknown number, how may I help you?"

"Oh my god, it's the right number. Told you guys second time's a charm" replied an all too familiar voice. A slight smile grew on my face.

"Uh... remind me again?"

"Cameron? Your cousin, dammit"

"Oh shit, Cameron, didn't recognise you, how's it been?"

"Not too good..."

"I saw you on my Facebook feed, you were in the damn news! Didn't know my cousin had it in him to take down 3 armed thieves"

"Just, Zach, listen, shit's gone down"

"My little cousin got involved with drugs?"

"No- fuck, shush, you know Paul, right? The hitman?"

"Who doesn't? He got arrested, it's everywhere, he escaped didn't he?"

"He's after me"

"Be real"

"Listen, Zach, he's armed and he's after me, just don't press for details, can you get us off the grid?"

"Us? Uh, never mind. I'm not exactly buying it but, yeah, I can get you off the grid, you'll have to come see me first"

"Sure, give me a couple of days to get there"

"Sure, it'll be great to catch up, though- shit, I'll give you the address when you reach Pamplin City, someone's listening in"

"W-wait, what?"

"I'll be in touch, peace"

A long dial tone played as I moved the phone away from my ear. That was way too easy. Seeing as 'Zach' seemed to know a few things and was somehow untraceable, having proxied himself to hell and back, I triangulated in on Cameron's position, keeping a tab on the phone's location. It was fairly close by, a couple of kilometres away to be exact. With another smile growing on my face, I turned his phone off, throwing it to the passenger side seat. Now I just had to make a plan. I pulled a U turn and continued back down the road, the city lights of New Athens lighting the horizon.

 **Later...**

I pulled up to the curb, looking up at the gun store outside the window, the iron bars over the windows and doors with a 'closed' sign hanging on the other side, a dark room behind it. I turned off the engine, climbing out of the cruiser and onto the cement sidewalk. I walked up to the front doors and peered inside, a cashier sitting behind the counter in the darkness, his phone illuminating a small area around him. Just the guy I was after. I knocked on the glass, only getting him to peek up at me before peering back at his phone. I knocked again.

"We're closed, read the damn sign"

"New Athens Police Department"

That seemed to get his attention. He peeked back up at me, now studying my uniform than the cruiser behind me sitting under the street light. He stood up, turning on a desk lamp at the counter.

"Sorry, officer. You'll have to come back tomorrow. I can get my manager's number if you-"

"Are you a fucking idiot?" My response seemed to take him back, he looked at me, confused. "Open the door, Terrence"

He felt his upper chest, seemingly feeling for a name tag before stepping out from behind the counter, his footsteps echoing through the empty room as he walked to the door.

"Who- P-Paul?"

"You're either opening the door or I'm breaking it down" I scoffed.

He quickly stumbled for the keys before unlocking the door, opening it for me to walk outside.

"Come on, y-you can't be here"

"I've got money, I need guns, guns and equipment"

"Uh, heh, it's been so long" he sighed, going over my request in his head. "Fine. I need the money anyway, I've got some stuff in the back" he said as he rattled through his key chain. He lead me back behind the counter and unlocked a dark green door. We stepped inside, introducing us to a dark room. Terrence tapped around the doorway before a loud click echoed through the room, the lights overhead flickering to life before going back out with out a small pop.

"Blown" he muttered. "Heck, we... we don't really come back here much"

I grabbed the flashlight off my belt, turning it on and shining it around the room.

We were in a small storage room, a couple of shelves and boxes inside, it wasn't anything too special. I followed him over to the shelves, watching as he turned back to me.

"What are you after?"

"A sniper rifle, any kind, military grade if possible"

"You also said equipment?"

"A tracker, and a Bluetooth ear piece, something of the sorts"

He moved a few wooden crates to the side, revealing a metal one behind. With a deep breath, he lifted it up, carrying it over and dropping it at my feet, a bang echoing through the room as it hit the floorboards. I shined my torch down at it, the metal crate had no markings and was pretty bare aside from the few small barcodes in the corner.

"Search through there, there's a bunch of equipment that could come in handy"

As he went back to searching through the shelves I opened the top off of the crate, inside a jumble of cords, headsets, microphones and other random equipment, most of which would come in handy. After a bit of digging through the tangles of wires and equipment, I came across a simple earpiece. I tried it on before connecting it to my phone, testing the audio. Apart from the sound coming out a bit fuzzy, it was just what I was after. After digging in through a bit more I found a small tracker. I felt as though this could come in handy. I pocketed it before gently closing the crate.

"Found anything?" I asked as I stood up straight, shining my torch in Terrence's direction. He walked towards me with an oak coloured gun case in his hands. He knelt down and placed it atop the metal case, opening it in my direction. A jet-black AS50 protected by foam padding. I knelt down to examine the weapon closer as he placed a case of bullets next to it. With a small smile, I gently grabbed the gun out of the case, holding it against my shoulder and looking through the scope at the darkness. I cocked the weapon before easing my finger down on the trigger, holding my breath to keep my aim steady. Click.

"The money should be in your account," I said as I knelt down, gently placing the gun back in the case.

"But you-"

"$10,580. Three. Two. One..."

Brrr brrr.

Terrence felt his pocket before looking up at me, slowly pulling his phone out and checking the notification.

"My bank" he muttered.

"I'll be on my way then," I said, picking up the gun case and walking towards the exit.

"Hey, Paul, just... don't come back, I don't want to get arrested"

"I'll do as I please. Have a good night" I called back. I walked out from behind the counter before pushing through the front doors, stepping over to my cruiser. I opened the back door before sliding the gun case onto the back seat. I looked over my shoulder back inside the gun store at Terrence, before climbing back to the front, starting the engine and pulling out onto the road. I let out a sigh, sinking back into the seat as a small smile grew across my face. If it's a game of cat and mouse they want, it's exactly what they'll get.

 **-Perspective Change-**

"Where is he?" Groaned Vixey.

"God knows" I responded, sliding from a sitting position to a laying on my side.

"Can we get out? I want to stretch my legs" Foxy sighed.

"Go for it" I nodded in agreement. He knelt up and opened the van doors, stepping out onto the pavement of the petrol station we stopped in.

"He's chatting up the clerk" Foxy yawned as he stretched his arms. I pulled myself to the van's door and looked over at the building, through the window I could see the driver chatting to the female clerk behind the counter. This was the last thing we needed, time wasn't exactly on our side.

"How far is, uh, t-the town?" Vixey asked.

"Uh, Whitewood?" I asked as I climbed into the front, sitting down in the passenger seat. I grabbed the map on the dash, unfolding it and illuminating it under the petrol station lights overhead. It's been a while since I've used one of these, it was mostly digital stuff for me. With a bit of skimming, I found the petrol station we were stopped at, I followed the road up until I reached the red dot bearing the name I was after, it didn't look that far at least.

"I dunno, I think we're about three hours out" I spoke up. "Wouldn't take my word for it though, haven't used one of these for a while"

I sunk back into the seat and looked forward out at the road, the few cars speeding past with their headlights lighting their way along with the tall trees lining the side. I refolded the map and put it back on the dash, looking back out the window towards the small brick building. To my relief, I saw the driver jogging from the building and towards the van.

"Heck, sorry for the wait" he chuckled as he climbed into the car. "Chocolate bar?" He passed me a chocolate bar before throwing two back for Foxy and Vixey.

"Heh, never realised how hungry I was" Foxy chuckled, climbing back into the van and closing the doors behind him.

"Are you sure?" I asked the driver.

"Well, I've already bought 'em. No point letting it all go to waste now"

"Thanks. Appreciate it" I unwrapped the chocolate bar and took a bite, it wasn't much but it was what I needed after everything we've been through.

"We going to get going?" I asked.

"Huh huh," he replied through a long, exaggerated yawn. The engine rumbled to life as he turned the key, the car slowly pulling out onto the road.

"Not far now. Heck, good to have some company. Want some music?"

"Sure, why not"

The radio buzzed to life as he hit the power on the outdated car's radio.

"...Vibes FM. Sit back and enjoy" The slightly jittery intro played. The signal wouldn't exactly be the best through the surrounding area. "Coming up next: Do You Love Me? By Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds," the music started as I perched my elbow on the door, resting my head in my hand and watching the dark forest fly past. Considering everything that's gone down... this was good.

 **-Perspective Change-**

 **Later...**

I leant back in the car seat with the driver's door half open, everything would've been silent if it wasn't for the occasional radio chatter from the radio and the occasional car zooming past on the road a few meters away. I didn't seem too out of place - positioned under a lit up billboard; I just seemed like a police officer checking people's speed as they passed by. I checked the time on my phone, just nearing midnight. I switched over to the tracker, they were a couple of minutes out. Not long now. I slowly stepped out of the car, closing it behind me. I slowly walked to the back of the car, my boots crunching under the rocks and twigs below. I pulled the back door open, sliding out the black gun case and slipping it onto my back. Slowly I walked towards the billboard, climbing up the cold, steel ladder as I reached it. A couple of short seconds later and I reached the top, walking under the lights illuminating the old advertisement on the front. I pulled the case off my back and rested it on the ground, unclipping the hinges and opening the lid. There it laid, the weapon I hoped would stop them in their tracks. I slowly pulled it out of its casing, studying it under the light. I knelt down on one knee, steadying the gun on the railing and looking through the scope. I had a clear view of the road, and if I still had my old ways there'd be no way I could miss. I steadied the scope and controlled my breathing. Just like old times. I eased my finger down on the trigger, nothing in particular through my sights. Click.

"Sleep well, Cameron" I chuckled.

I reached over into the case and grabbed the mag, 8 shots with armour penetrating rounds. I didn't want to shoot twice. I looked down at my phone, nearly there. I noticed a pair of headlights come into view, I aimed into the scope and followed the headlights of the 4WD before moving to the windscreen, a lady in her early 20s talking on her cell phone, quickly hiding it as she noticed my police cruiser parked to the side. I checked my phone again, just around the corner. Another pair of headlights belonging to a small family van came over the hill, I followed them, the scope zoning in on the driver. A man looking in his late 40s in the driver seat, a lady fast asleep in the passenger side and a collection of boxes in the back seat. I moved my scope away once more, once again checking my phone. Here we go. Another pair of headlights lit up the horizon, I watched through my scope. A fairly old black van with a man in his late 30s with a dirty singlet looking like he hasn't discovered the shower yet. I moved my scope to the passenger. There he was. He sat looking out the window, seemingly a bit worried. I kept the scope steady over him before gently easing down on the trigger... before stopping. A small smile grew on my face as a plan grew in my head. He didn't deserve to go so easily. This could be a bit fun. With a smile growing on my face, I slowly moved the scope over the driver.

 **-Perspective Change-**

I had a sick feeling in my stomach and no idea why. I looked over at the driver before back at Foxy and Vixey. Was I just being paranoid? Probably. I tried to ease up, I would've tried drowning my thoughts in the music from the radio, but it has since degraded to nothing but garbled static. I let out a sigh, I just had to relax a bit. It happened in an instance. The front windscreen shattered followed by blood splattering over my side, everything seemed to move in slow motion as a gun shot echoed through the woods outside and the lifeless body of the driver falling to the side. I spun around, half the driver's head was blown to pieces as the last of his blood spilt out onto the centre console. I could hardly comprehend it, I sat shaking and staring at the body. I felt a pair of hands grab me and motion me to the back, I complied and climbed over. Foxy and Vixey were both yelling at me, at least I presumed they were. All I could hear was a loud ring echoing through my head. I collapsed into a ball and started hyperventilating, my sound slowly coming back.

"Cameron, Cameron are you ok?"

"Can you hear me, Cameron?"

"Cameron, are you hurt?"

"I'm sorry but you'll have to pull it together, we need to get out of here"

"CAMERON!"

I got knocked back into reality by a hand striking me across the face.

"Foxy, what the hell?!" Vixey called out.

"H-he was lapsing out, I-I mean it worked, didn't it?"

"What happened? There was just blood and, just... Cameron, are you alright?"

I could hardly hear them over the loud ringing in my ear, my mind was hardly able to compensate what happened.

"H-h-he was shot, the window shattered and he just... d-d-died" I hardly managed to choke out.

"Who shot him?" Foxy asked.

"I didn't even know his name" I choked out, tears starting to fill my eyes as I shook uncontrollably.

"W-was it Paul?" Vixey chimed in, sounding more worried than before.

"W-wait, everyone be quiet"

"I don't want to consider that possibility" I replied.

"Be quiet for a minute"

"I mean, what else would it be, Cameron we need to get out of here"

"Shush! Can you hear that?"

"Well, what am I meant to do!?"

"Everyone shut-"

"Well, we need to think of something!"

"Everyone-"

"Well excuse me, Vixey, I-"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP"

We both flinched at Foxy's sudden outburst. The entire van dropped to silence in an instance, I looked up at him as his ears twitched back and forth, he was clearly hearing something I wasn't.

"What..."

"Are those footsteps?" Vixey asked.

"I think so" Foxy replied.

The van went back to silence as I tried to listen in on what they could hear. The faint sound of boots crunching under gravel, slowly growing closer.

"It's not possible" Vixey called out. "It's not possible!"

"Hey, tune it down a bit. We'll be fine" Foxy reassured her as he moved towards the van doors.

"What are you doing?" Vixey asked.

"It's probably someone that just heard the gun shot and is coming to check to see if we're alright" Foxy replied.

"I don't want you to get hurt"

"And vice versa. Just a quick peek" he replied as the van doors slowly crept open, the moonlight drifting in. His face quickly turned pale as he slowly pulled the doors back closed.

"It's him" he trembled.

In an instance, my emotions took over. I wanted to run out there with an axe and break his skull but at the same time, I wanted to just crawl up into a ball and cry.

"I can't do this" I kept repeating as I hugged my knees, tears rolling down my face. "

"Cameron, come on, be strong, I know how fucked up this is but be strong"

"Lay down, be quiet" Foxy spoke up, pulling himself closer to the floor. "He might just leave"

"We're going to die, it's over"

"Cameron" Vixey grunted in a harsh whisper.

"I'm too young, I'm still in my fucking 20's"

"I can hear him, he's close. Cameron, we have a chance, we can still get out of this alive" Foxy whispered.

"I'm too young" I choked out. I felt two hands grab me by the shoulders and gently pull me down.

"Cameron, come on"

I shook my head and somehow managed to hold back my useless blabbering. The van dropped back to silence as we... waited. It was all we could at this point.

 **-Perspective Change-**

With the van in my sights, I slowly moved forward, the roadside gravel crunching under my feet. I reached the edge of the road, making sure no cars were coming before walking out towards the van. It had rolled to a stop halfway off the road after I shot the driver, and when I moved around the front the dark figures huddled down in the back made it apparent Cameron tried to hide in the back. I aimed my gun at the figures.

"Bang bang and bang" I whispered under my breath as I aimed my gun at each of the figures. A sinister smile grew across my face as I moved around to the back. I peeked in through the small windows on the backdoors, the moonlight illuminating the duo, Vixey holding Cameron down who seemed to be shaking uncontrollably. I almost felt sorry for him.

This could be fun.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out the miniature GPS tracker from my pocket. I wasn't ready to kill him, not yet at least. It could be fun to toy with him a bit, at least until I got bored. I wedged the tracker under the car, making sure it was in a secure spot before stepping back. Finally holstering my gun, I slowly made my way up the road towards the car.

 **-Perspective Change-**

 **Later...**

It was almost an eternity before Cameron mustered the courage to finally do something, much to his dismay we helped him drag the body into the woods, the last thing we wanted was to get pinned for murder. After quickly washing as much blood as we could off we were all finally on the road again, Cameron still pale and shaky. It was obvious he wouldn't be able to get over this easily. As for Foxy and I, it still was the last thing we wanted to see, but we could cope either way. The ride was silent, Cameron occasionally rambling on about how he was going to get arrested for burying a body and stealing a car, among other things, before deciding to drain himself out with a radio station barely holding any reception. It seems this whole ordeal has really pushed him over the edge of his already stressful life, he just didn't seem the same as he was a week ago. A few hours of constantly watching the road behind him Cameron came to the conclusion he just needed to lay down for the night, and pulling into the nearest town, Whitewood, and renting out the cheapest hotel we could find we did just that. Despite how shaky he was, Cameron finally drifted off to sleep and Foxy and I did so as well soon after.

We wandered into our own personal hell, and it seemed there we weren't getting out anytime soon.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

 **I know, I shouldn't just bring in characters to kill them off, and there are a few cliches in there, but I've for once got a plan. I'm just glad to have finally got this chapter out there. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
